deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sith Lord Battle Royale(Blippeeddeeblah)
The Sith Lord Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Darth Vader. Description Star Wars Battle Royale! Which Sith Lord is the best? Interlude Wiz: Star Wars.. It has a lot of popular characters Bomstick: Yoda, Luke, Leia, and of course, the Sith Lords! Wiz: So we're pitting Darth Vader, Darth Maul, and Count Dooku to see who is truly the best! Darth Maul Wiz: Darth Maul, first apprentice of Darth Sidious is quite distinct from both Dooku and Vader, rather than being a true apprentice to Sidious, Maul was essentially a personal assassin for him. Boomstick: Born on the planet of Dathomir, Darth Maul's early life is shrouded in uncertainty, but what we do know is that Maul had a badass brother, named Savage Opress, however, Maul was soon ripped away from his Dathormirian family as Maul started his training under Sidious at a young age. Wiz: Darth Maul is undeniably the ultimate product of a lifetime of intense physical training, and was basically Sidious' "errand boy", as cold as that sounds for Maul. Boomstick: But despite being an errand boy, Maul was successfully able to achieve what his master had laid out for him, even successfully killing Jedi Masters, even after heated duels, the most prominent of which was Qui-Gon Jinn after the Battle of Naboo, unfortunately for you, you won't find me, and you will not kill me now Liam Neeson! Wiz: But, Maul's turn was next as Qui-Qon's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi successfully sliced Maul in half, sending him to what many believed to be his death, however, Maul in fact, actually survived his defeat, he somehow managed to get off Naboo and get himself to some seriously messed up planet, where he would remain for the next 10 years of his life. Boomstick: Remember Savage? Yeah, turns out Savage had come looking for him by the request of Mother Talzin, and it worked, Savage got Maul back to Dathomir and Maul was given robotic legs, which Maul soon adjusted to comfortably accommodate his new appendage as the Master of Savage. Wiz: As the product of a lifetime of training and physical combat, Maul was skilled enough to defeat Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters who were relatively superior to him, as the aforementioned Qui-Gon Jinn was a Jedi Master himself, Maul's lightsaber, which is double-sided, was personally chosen by Maul to be his weapon of preference, on the off chance he could stab one blade in while the other was clashing with another lightsaber. Boomstick: However, using his double-sided lightsaber came at a agonising price, his mobility was limited, preventing him from using certain attacks and styles, and his hilt is a giant target, and one slash will cut the blade in half, essentially giving Maul two lightsabers. Wiz: But, Maul understands this and still opted to use this lightsaber staff, and had no problem with using this and even using just one lightsaber in his final duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boomstick: Darth Maul's lightsaber fighting style boils down to two in particular: Form VII Juyo, and Teräs Käze, Juyo is highly aggressive, relying on bold direct movements and attacks, backed up by force assisted acrobatics, Teräs Käze which means "Steel Hand" by the way, is an unarmed fighting form, created to enable normal people to combat the likes of Force Wielders, some good protection right there, hold on, i'm gonna go learn Teräs Käze so my ex-wife doesn't try to make me attend another meeting again. *Boomstick leaves the room* Wiz: Ugh, Teräs Käze is based around the anticipation of attacks and great physical discipline, something Maul possesses, Maul is also a master of Niman lightsaber form, and perhaps his most iconic, Jar'Kai, based around Dual Blade fencing, observing Maul, Teräs Käze and Juyo show up more prominently, additionally, since we know of Maul's offensive capabilities, it's reasonable to believe that Maul's defences would stem from Niman, though, this is just speculation. *Boomstick comes back* Boomstick: OK, I'm good. Maul's offensive capabilities make him quite overwhelming, even against Jedi Masters, as his power stems from the fuel that is the Dark Side of the Force, Maul's defence is ridiculously strong, being able to fend off attacks from TWO Jedi's at once, while he may have slightly been off-guard, he was quick enough to regain control momentarily, the one time this guy ever flinched in a fight, was when he was cut in half. Wiz: Maul is quite adept at fighting multiple opponents, even multiple blaster wielding opponents, speaking of firearms, Maul is also a solid marksman, however, like most Jedi, Maul considers them "uncivilised" and rarely uses them in a fight. Boomstick: To perfectly accommodate his mastery of Teräs Käze, Maul is a master of unarmed combat, meaning should he lose his lightsaber, he can easily fight unarmed, Maul's mind is so well focused for combat, his tactical ingenuity and split-second intuition enables him to plan out fights well before they happen, while also keeping his strategy flexible. ''' Wiz: Maul's combat technique is nearly flawless, backed with his tactical mind, you think Maul would be an unstoppable Sith Assassin, but, Maul is ridiculously overconfident, and has made some really stupid decisions, mainly on the topic of arrogance. '''Boomstick: Maul's diversity gives him an edge over most opponents, and since Maul is in his physical prime, Maul's potential is at his fullest, he's even capable of resisting Force Lightning done by others. Wiz: Maul also has a strong pain threshold, reinforced by ridiculous levels of self-discipline, his force kinesis is strong enough to torture people and kill them with ease, however, Maul prefers to steer clear of his force abilities, solely due to the fact that Maul desires a victory through Physical Prowess. Boomstick: Maul's also resistant to telepathic techniques, for example, when someone tried to probe his mind, that prober promptly went INSANE as a result! and then fell into a coma... Wiz: Regardless, Darth Maul is undoubtedly one of the greatest Sith Warriors to have ever lived. Boomstick: Stay the fuck outta Maul's way!!! Darth Maul: "I am surprised you could've forgotten so easily, after I KILLED your master, and you left me for dead on Naboo! Obi-Wan Kenobi: "It is you..." Darth Maul: "You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you, you could not imagine the depths I would go to just to stay alive! Fuelled by my singular hatred... for you!" Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader is a prominent figure of the Galactic Empire, puppet of Lord Sidious, enforcer of Emperor Palpatine and the deadliest Sith Lord the galaxy had seen at that point. But the man under the suit and helmet was the once heroic Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: He... is Luke's father. Darth Vader: I... am your father. Boomstick (unenthusiastically): Oh hey, look, an echo. Wiz: Anyway, Skywalker was once a Jedi Knight serving the Galactic Republic. He was well versed in his combat skills, though seemed to be quite rebellious against the way of the Jedi, marrying Padmé and having children. Which isn't allowed by the Jedi rule. Boomstick: Why the hell would they disallow marriage and sex?! No wonder Skywalker wanted to join the Dark Side! Wiz: Well, he didn't WANT to join the Dark Side, but rather, Lord Sidious tempted him to cross over there to unleash his full force potential. And since Anakin was worried that his and Padmé's child would not survive, he reluctantly accepted and joined the Dark Side... though not before severing Windu's right hand, allowing Sidious to land the killing blow which led to Skywalker defecting. Boomstick: It was totally for the marriage and sex. Wiz: No, it wasn't. Boomstick: You believe what you want, Wiz. Anyway, remember how Sidious got his own Force Lightning shot back at him by Windi and he looked like a deformed Michael Jackson? Well, turns out something similar would happen to Anakin later down the line on the planet Mustafar. Wiz: This was where Anakin battled Obi-Wan, and was defeated and burned alive. Despite the burns, Skywalker survived with his mechanical arm and sheer hatred for Kenobi. Boomstick: Of course he would be burnt like a steak. Mustafar's a volcanic planet, it's not like SPF-25 is going to prevent that. Wiz: Anakin would be doomed to die, had Darth Sidious - then the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire - not found him and took him to Coruscant via a shuttle. There, he was given cybernetic enhancements and would be encased in a suit of black armour that would house him for the rest of his life, becoming... Darth Vader. (cue Imperial March remix) Boomstick: Darth Vader... now there's a name that will strike fear into enemies. Wiz: With his new found power and a new suit of armour, Vader became Emperor Palpatine's enforcer, backed up with a squadron of Stormtroopers as well as the likes of skilled warriors such as Boba Fett, and began joining in fighting against the rebels and Jedi forces. Boomstick: Being a guy from Star Wars, Darth's weapon of choice is his custom Lightsaber! What sets this particular model apart from his son's is that this little beauty is powered by an Adegan crystal. Specifically, the Pontite model, which is the most powerful type out there. In short, it'll pretty much cut through anything when given the chance! Wiz: Backing up his Lightsaber's strength is his own mastery of Form V Djiem So, a defensive posture-based fighting style based on perseverance and pressuring the opponent. Boomstick: However, Vader's abilities wouldn't be that great without his trusty black Sith armour, which not only lets him breathe, but also augments his abilities! He gets increased strength, stamina, durability and sometimes even agility! His helmet also gives him data of stuff and things as well as infrared and ultraviolet vision! Talk about being crazy prepared! Wiz: But Vader's deadliest skills stem from his connection to The Force... or rather... Boomstick: The DARK SIDE of The Force! Wiz: The Dark Side of The Force gives Vader incredible power, and is a lot more deadly than the standard Force. Boomstick: His Force ability of choice is the Force Choke - which he always loves to pull on people he is not happy with. Alongside that he's also skilled with the Force Crush ability coupled with powerful telekinetic abilities. Wiz: His telekinesis is so strong, he can CRUSH ANOTHER PERSON'S ORGANS IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. Boomstick: Talk about dying from the inside out. Wiz: He is also adept in Force Deflection and can utilise the Kinentite ability, which is a different variant of Force Lightning. He also knows Tutaminis, allowing him to dissipate concentrated energy. Such as the Lightsaber energy and energy shots. Boomstick: Damn! He also knows the Force Speed and Force Cloak abilities as well as being able to create Force Barriers to protect himself, which is handy for blocking something deadly heading towards you. Oh, is some dickhead trying to throw something at you? Throw up a Force Barrier and laugh! Wiz: On top of all of this, Darth Vader can also use his telepathy to drain knowledge from his victim, such as how he found out that Luke Skywalker had a twin sister. Yes, Darth Vader is also a telepath. Boomstick: He can choke me to death without even touching me AND know all my secrets? Better steer clear of this guy! Wiz: Darth Vader would prove to be a formidable figurehead of the Galactic Empire. He is an adept master of combat, and him surviving the events of Mustafar proves his incredible durability. And while on Kessel, Darth Vader got his arm chopped off with the Lightsaber still in hand, survived, and retaliated by telekinetically throwing the hand with the Lightsaber into the chest of another Jedi, killing them. Boomstick: That might be one of my most favourite feats I've ever seen on Death Battle. And even with his job trying to keep the Galactic Empire in check and battling the Rebels and what-have-you, he still found time for battling in Soulcalibur IV, find some new dates, and even throw down raps against Hitler of all people! Darth Vader rap battles against Adolf Hitler in Epic Rap Battles of History's Season 3 premiere. While Vader raps, text at the top appears saying "Yes, this is real..." Darth Vader: You wrote a little book/Got 'em fired up/Had a Beer Hall Putsch/Got 'em fired up/When your bunker/Started getting fired up/You put a gun in your mouth/and fired up! Boomstick: He's as slick with his rhymes as he is with his Lightsaber! Wiz: Aside from participating in modern-day activities, he's not invincible. His skills were eventually no match for the likes of his son and his suit has a vulnerability to strong electrical discharges such as lightning. He also depends on breathing apparatus to survive, and will die if not connected to them. Not to mention... Sidious played Vader for a fool. Boomstick: But then he did the Vader-like thing to do and tossed him into an abyss, so he got the last laugh in the end! And that left a clear reminder to everyone who betrays him - you don't fuck around with Darth Vader. Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. '' Count Dooku Wiz: Count Dooku, second apprentice to Sidious, was essentially Maul's replacement, after Maul's supposed death on Naboo, Dooku was dubbed "Darth Tyranus" by Sidious, but seems to retain Count Dooku rather than his Darth title. '''Boomstick: Dooku was once a honoured and respected Jedi Master, and of all the people, Dooku's apprentice was Liam Neeson, talk about connections, Dooku was very renowned for being one of the greatest Lightsaber Duelists and Force Wielders within the entire history of the Jedi Order, and some people got so pissed off when he departed the Jedi Order, even saying it was a "sore loss" for the Order.' Wiz: Once Dooku was recruited into the Sith, Dooku and Sidious started instigating the Clone Wars, the major conflict which would see the end of the Republic, and near extinction of the Jedi Order, Dooku was the Head of State for the CIS faction. Boomstick: But even then, Sidious saw Dooku as nothing more than a mere place holder for what would succeed him rather than a true apprentice, and after getting into a fight with Anakin Skywalker towards the end of the war, Anakin overpowered Dooku, cutting off both of hands, then decapitating him with two lightsabers, one of which, was his own. Wiz: Similar to Maul, Dooku is the product of decades of training and combat experience and as aforementioned, was one of the most refined swordsman in the entire Jedi Order prior to his departure, driven by a competitive spirit, Dooku chose to focus his lightsaber style around the Form II: Makashi style, which is based on fluidity and economy of motion, a style mainly focusing on battling against other lightsabers. Boomstick: Dooku's lightsaber has a bent hilt, preventing him from being able to accidentally hit his hand against the lightsaber itself. Wiz: Dooku's hilt was designed specifically to accommodate lightsaber fights, and in turn, allowed Dooku the safety he needed to perform his complicated attacks. Boomstick: Dooku relies heavily on pin-point accuracy and balance footwork in combat, much preferring to simply out manoeuvre them and deflect their attacks, as opposed to meeting them head-to-head, in short, Dooku is all about Balance and Mobility, and harnessed this style to the point where his moves became natural instinct for the guy. ''' Wiz: Dooku's offensive game makes him unpredictable and incredibly precise, defensively, he is highly efficient and uses minimal movement and fended off most attacks with little to no effort required, Dooku was quite effective against multiple opponents and armed opponents, which compensate for the two main weaknesses of his style, Dooku has also demonstrated use of unarmed combat. '''Boomstick: Dooku's tactical game and his knowledge has helped him lure opponents to locations of his own choice for home field advantage, which he easily dominated them in, another edge Dooku has is the rarity of the Makashi style, it's simply a style that most aren't prepared for in combat. Wiz: However, Dooku made one big mistake, he never once considered if his opponent would try to overpower him in lightsaber combat, as his form is specifically weak to Form V: Djem So, which Anakin used in his final battle, and like Maul, Dooku is over confident and has made some seriously stupid decisions... coincidentally enough, also on the topic of arrogance. Boomstick: Dooku may not be a specialist when it comes to fighting, but he is no one trick pony, however, Dooku is well past his prime, and when he loses the upper hand, Dooku can unleash Force Lightning on his opponents to enable Dooku to regain control of the battle, but all Llightsabers have the means of negating Force Lightning, so Dooku only exercises this if he knew if it was going to work. Wiz: But despite being a man of his years, Dooku is also in good shape and his kinesis were extremely advanced, demonstrated by being able to lift every single chair in the Jedi Council Chamber, and after his fall to the dark side, Dooku become adept at personal levitation. Boomstick: Dooku in combat prefers to toss heavy things at his opponents to lower their guard, as demonstrated when he fought, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Yoda, and at one point, was capable of breaking through the Force Shields of others and choking them out, or tossing them aside, though, this is only rarely applied. Wiz: His telepathic abilities were also well advanced, being able to even rip information from the minds of his subjects, he even used this skill to tame animals and use them as if they were his actual pets, he can even use the force to cleanse his body of poisons, but this ability is also limited, Dooku is also able to fight with his eyes closed, simply by identifying the presence of others around him. Boomstick: Dooku's 50 years of being a Jedi, and his reputation and his abilities are so badass, there are only a few people who stand a chance at taking him down! Anakin Skywalker: "My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Count Dooku: "Good, twice the pride, double the fall." The Battle All three Sith Lords are standing on a platform in space. they get their lightsabers ready.. FIGHT! Maul goes straight towards Anakin with his lightsaber, but Darth uses the force to push him away. Maul breaks out of the force and stabs Dooku in the chest, and kicks him into the air. Dooku lands down and see Darth. He tries to start reading his mind but is interrupted by a lightsaber from Anakin. Dooku then slices at Maul with his saber knocking him on the ground. Dooku uses the force and takes Darth's saber and hits him with it. Darth quickly picks it up before he can hit him with it again and slices at his throat, slightly slitting it. Dooku falls to the ground and is sliced in half by Maul K.O.! Darth and Maul both see each other. Darth runs straight for him before being stopped by the force. Darth uses his own force to start chocking Maul, he then slices at the paralyzed maul several times. Darth: Mwahahahah. Darth is interrupted by Maul throwing his lightsaber at him, but uses the force. Maul runs straight toward Darth and slices at him, but his armor protects most of it. Darth looks at Maul and looks at his mind, but stops. Darth, knowing how he fights(even though he sort of already did) kicks Maul so hard, his lightsaber falls off the platform and into the depths of space. Maul, seeing that his lightsaber was gone, started punching and kicking Vader, but most of it is stopped by the force. Darth then jumps back.... and chokes Maul. Maul keeps coughing and gagging, but soon the pain was done. Vader, seeing that Maul was dead, jumped on another platform that took him away from the fight. K.O.! Results Boomstick: HOLY (BLEEP)! Wiz: Dooku was the first one to die because of his poor durability, and while he could lift the platform, he would be interrupted by being sliced in half. Boomstick: It went down to Maul and Vader, but the force choke was enough to take Maul down. Wiz: Darth was just simply better as a Sith Lord than Maul. Boomstick: Maul was winning, but Vader "forced" him to lose. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles